John (Non-Canon)
|affiliation = Amber Pirates |occupation = Pirate |epithet = }} John the Scarred is a member of the Amber Pirates. He appears in the game One Piece: World Seeker. Appearance John is a tan-skinned man with a wide, round chin and prominent cheekbones. He also has round eyes with circles underneath them, small years, light facial hair, and a short, pointed nose. He has medium-length brown hair that is spiky along his hairline and pulled back into three ponytails. He wears a opened, dark blue vest and black pants with grey cuffs on them. He also wears a yellow sash around his waist, a skull necklace with an orange chain, a pad on his right hip, a shield on his left arm above his elbow, a black armband on his right arm above his elbow, and brown shoes. John has dragon tattoos that wrap around both his arms, and he wears a rifle on his back and a sword with a red hilt on his left hip. Personality John is a grateful man who appreciated the Straw Hat Pirates' help when he was injured. He was sorry that they went through so much trouble to help him, and he was not confident in his abilities when faced with a group of Isaac's robots trying to attack the Thousand Sunny. However, he persevered to try to repay the Straw Hat Pirates. Relationships One-Man Despite being John's captain, One-Man did not care about him or his wellbeing. He saw him as a nuisance after he was injured and only a tool to be thrown away when broken. Straw Hat Pirates The Straw Hat Pirates immediately took to helping John without knowing him prior. Tony Tony Chopper jumped to treat his injuries despite never meeting him, and Monkey D. Luffy was willing to fight off One-Man for looking down on John. He felt like a burden to them, but they were happy to help. Indebted to them, John tried to protect the Thousand Sunny from Isaac's robots even though he had not yet fully recovered from his injuries. Abilities and Powers John's abilities are unknown, as he was injured during his crew's raid on Jail Island. Weapons John wears a rifle on his back and a sword on his left hip, but his proficiency with either weapon is unknown. History Past Shortly before the Straw Hat Pirates arrived at Jail Island, John and the Amber Pirates orchestrated an attack on the Amber Harbor to find the treasure on Jail Island. He was injured in the raid, and his captain One-Man decided to leave him for dead out of anger. One Piece: World Seeker When Luffy, Chopper, and Jeanne came to help John, One-Man got angry at them and called John useless for getting injured. Angry at how One-Man was talking about John, Luffy challenged and defeated the captain. Chopper and Jeanne took John back to the Thousand Sunny where they treated the pirate's wound. John thanked Luffy and the others back at the ship and apologized for putting them through so much trouble. When Luffy asked if John had seen his crewmates, John told him about a rumor of a Devil Fruit user at Jade Bridge. When Isaac used his robots against the island's citizens, a recovering John left the Thousand Sunny and was prepared to defend it against three of Isaac's robots. Before they could clash and just as Luffy was arriving, Buggy appeared and destroyed the robots. Trivia *John's appearance is similar, if not the same, as many underlings found within the game. The only difference is that John was named. References Site Navigation ca:John (No-Canònic) pl:John (niekanoniczny) Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Amber Pirates